


Beautiful Distraction

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hashirama loves his wife, Married Couple, Mito is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Mito is always on Hashirama's mind, even when he should be doing paperwork
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuliharja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/gifts).



> who requested "You look beautiful” kisses for HashiMito over on my tumblr

There wasn’t much that could take Hashirama by surprise, or at least he liked to think so. There were very few who could just grin and laugh off whatever unfortunate thing happened to them, and Hashirama counted that as a compliment regardless of how many times Tobirama told him it just made him look like a moron. That being said, if anyone could surprise him, it was Mito; he was still convinced she was secretly a goddess mistakenly sent to him because of his moniker.

“Husband?” The voice of 1000 angels singing questions, drawing Hashirama back from his mental reprieve.

“Mito!” He exclaims, practically leaping from behind his desk in his eagerness to hug his wife. “You never show up early!”

“Early?” Mito repeats and her unimpressed tone as she stares at the mound of paperwork on his desk freezes him in his tracks and has him fidgeting like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Husband, it’s lunch time.”

“Already?” Hashirama tries weakly, “I was so caught up in my paperwork I didn’t realize so much time had passed.”

A tiny frown mars Mito’s flawless face and, even knowing it means he’s about to be scolded, Hashirama can’t help but stare. Mito was probably the only person he knew who could look so unbelievable beautiful while also making him regret putting such a look on her face. Sure enough, Hashirama gets a lecture his mother would be proud of, or he assumes he does. Honestly, he’d just been staring at Mito’s mouth, she’d used a new shade of red today, remembering the soft, sleepy smile he’d gotten this morning. It wasn’t often he awoke before his wife so it had been a rare treat and he just couldn’t get it out of his mind. Just the thought of how perfect Mito looked, still tousled with sleep, has Hashirama pulling the still annoyed woman into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Husband?” Mito mutters a few moments later when Hashirama’s lips linger.

“You look beautiful,” he mummers against her soft skin before he reluctantly pulls away to stare into his wife’s eyes, confusion, annoyance, and a hint of concern all fighting for a spot in those dark orbs he loved so much.

“Did something happened Dear?” Mito asks, raising a delicate eyebrow in confusion as she presses a hand to Hashirama’s forehead, wondering if he’s coming down with something.

“I woke up before you.”

“And?”

“And you had the most adorable, sleepy smile on your face!” Hashirama’s grin, coupled with his genuine enthusiasm has heat rising to Mito’s face and Hashirama knows that this once in a lifetime occurrence will hold his thoughts captive for days to come.

“Have you been thinking about that all morning?” Mito finally asks and Hashirama just nods, giving her the impression of a puppy. Shaking away the blush with a sigh, Mito lightly whacks her husband on his chest. “I’m going to make you sleep on the couch if that’s what it takes for you to get your work done.”

“Noooo!!!!” Hashirama whines, quickly following after Mito when all she does is chuckle and leave his office.


End file.
